


A Fairytale Love

by jadedglitter331



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lydia Martin, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedglitter331/pseuds/jadedglitter331
Summary: When Talia took Peters' memories, she took his future and his past from him too. Now that he knows what he's missing, he'll stop at nothing to take back what's his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got writers block on my other works, and I found this digging through my old files looking for inspiration. I figured I might as well post the few chapters I've got written, and I might come back to it later.

All she wanted was to be courted. Okay, it wasn't all that she wanted, but it was one of the most important things. Second most important. Getting her doctorate was first and foremost. Courtship had fallen out of fashion in the late fifties and early sixties, with the civil rights movement that had swept away the antiquated laws that kept omega's and other minorities second class citizens. Vallarie felt that a lot of the romance and class had gone with them. People often told her that she couldn't have her cake and eat it too, usually when trying to talk her into hooking up for a heat, and she would just smile politely and tell them that if she made it she can eat the whole damn thing by herself if she wanted. She didn't get very many callers. She didn't mind.

Her older brother didn't seem to mind much either, and didn't like the idea of his baby sister getting married and moving out. Michael was twelve years older than her, and had taken over as her guardian when their parents had died in an accident. It was a fight to keep her, with a lot of "professionals" claming he wasn't fit to raise an omega, for one reason or another. Thankfully, the werewolf pack that had been technically responsible for the accident had paid for a damned good lawyer and gave them a place to stay while he figured out what the hell to do. The Hale's helped him get custody of Vallie, and he didn't use his legal rights as a Hunter to wipe out the pack, and they called it even. 

It hit them both hard when they heard about the fire. Mike had worked with the Argents before, and hadn't cared for some of them. Katheren always set him on edge, and he always felt the need to keep his hand on a gun around her. Gerard was worse. Chris and his wife seemed like good people, and they had a daughter around Vallie's age, so they stayed together with Victoria while they went out on a job. Allison didn't know as much about the supernatural, so Michael was always careful to remind his sister not to talk about it too much. He could still remember her pouting in her car-seat, her pudgy face scrunched up because she "already knowed that Mikiey". 

Vallarie was already in high school, still round faced and still careful not to talk too much about the supernatural with others. She was training for her Hunter's license, and even though she was far above a passing grade, she insisted on continued practice until the day she would go to be tested. When Vallarie Warren put her mind to learning something, she wanted to master it. She also enjoyed the pants-shitting awe when the few people she felt were worth getting to know saw what the "Little Omega" was capable of. Yes, she enjoyed baking and cleaning and babies, as much as she enjoyed shooting and sparing and collecting melee weaponry. So if she decided to bake a cake to take out to the practice field before getting sweaty and bloody, you could bet your ass she was going to eat the damn thing too.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter lay stiff in agony on the penthouse floor, his voice was horse from shouting after Lydia and trying to keep his emotions in check. He had a child. He had a True Mate. Somewhere out there he had a child he had always wanted and a mate that the universe had promised for him. 

"I don't know their names, or where they are, or if either of them are a boy or a girl, or even if it's a little mutated wolf baby and an old crone omega." 

Lydia's words had torn him apart, and he was desperate for answers. A child? He'd always wanted them, had been envious of Talia almost to the point of violence. She had always gotten everything, the Golden Child. She got all of the attention, all of the time, all of the love, and when she had met her True Mate and had children, she took over as Alpha and took all of the power. His older sister had taken the memories from him. Why? Why why whywhywhy she had no right, she had NO RIGHT SHE HAD NO RIGHT IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR.

Peter didn't realize he could move again until he needed air. He was screaming, howling in the penthouse at the walls and at the dead sister who had taken everything from him. He took a few deep breaths, listened closely to the neighbor hood around him, and when he was sure no one could catch him, he collapsed back onto the floor and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had already made it back to Allison's apartment, and when they came in they heard Chris talking quietly to someone on the phone. They looked at each other with suspicion, and then as swiftly and silently as they could they made there way to the doorway of her fathers office. He had his back to his desk, and was staring out the window forlornly. 

"How long would it take you to get here?........."The sooner the better.........yes, she knows, and now I can't seem to keep her out of things...........I know..................she does? Are you going to let her?..............Yeah, I guess you're right.............I'll see you when you get here.....Thank you."

 

Chris turned around to look at them, phone still in his hand. He had heard both of them come in, and while Allison was getting better, Lydia wasn't. He could always tell where she was by the sound of her shoes, although he supposed walking in those things were a skill, useless as it seemed to him. 

"Who was that?" Allison asked, her voice steady. She looked him dead in the eye, and was reminded with a pang how much she reminded him of her mother. She was growing more and more like her each day, and he wished to God that Victoria would have lived for their daughter, instead of dying for honor. He wasn't as steadfast a believer in the code as he used to be, but Allison seemed ready to change the code, and it looked like he would be following her example. 

"Well?" She asked again, a bit more forcefully. 

Chris sighed, tired down to his soul. 

"That was a family friend, I was calling him to see if he could come and help us with the Nogitsune."

Both girls looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. 

He looked straight at Allison, all business now.

 

"Do you remember the Warrens? They had a girl your age that you used to play with."

Allison's eyebrows crunched up, gears turning in her head. 

"I think so, when we lived in Carolina then, right?" 

Chris nodded. 

"Wait wait hold on. You're calling in Hunters from across the country to help us? Not that I'm too keen to trust you're friends, but wouldn't you call someone closer?"

Chris sat down wearily in his chair. "They actually used to live in Beacon Hills, and their family has one of the most extensive Supernatural Libraries in North America. If anyone else can help us find something to deal with the Nogitsune, it would be them."

"And they're going to bring their daughter here to fight too?" Allison almost threw the question at her father. There was an accusation behind it, the - your friends taught their daughter to fight and you didn't want to teach me- was left unsaid..

Chris was more tired than ever, and he wished that his wife were here to help mediate. But she wasn't, and Chris let some of his temper through and snapped at her even though it might have been uncalled for. He was tired of hearing her complain about having been in the dark. He turned and glared at her, his blue eyes hard as ice.

"She watched her parents get torn apart by a rouge omega werewolf when she was five, Allison! She didn't get a choice!" 

Allison took a few quick steps back, wide eyed, and Chris wished he hadn't yelled. He took a deep breath and spoke again, quieter. "You're mother and I didn't want that for you, not every Hunter gets to grow up like a normal kid, most of us don't. Victoria and I had been training from the day we could hold a spoon, and when we met we both decided that if we had children we wouldn't force that on them. We did it to protect you, Allison. We wanted to give you that choice."

She looked stared at her father's desk, and refused to let the tears fall. "I know", she whispered..


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Michael and Vallarie Warren landed in Beacon Hills Airport, got off the plane and headed straight to Special Customs to get their luggage. Hauling all of their gear across the country had cost an arm and leg in time and money, but getting all of what they would need to Beacon Hills was vital, so if they had to spend hours letting security paw over their guns and mountain ash, it was worth it. And money had only been an issue before that year before the inheritance could kick in. Good thing Grandad had bought stock in Apple and Xbox. The Sheriff was actually the one who picked them up, along with a few deputys. Parrish was the only name she caught, and Stilinski had actually been one of the officers that helped during the accident. He had seemed a lot taller back then, with less gray hair. He greeted her brother with a slap-hug that guys tended to favor, and Mike refused to call him by his first name. She waited patiently for them to finish, and when he turned to smile at her he was surprised to see that she had put her hand out. Most of the omega's he had met didn't touch people other than their families or other omega's. The handshake was firm and she smiled with a polite friendliness. 

"It's good to see you again, Sheriff." 

The ride down to the station was quick, and a bit tense. It seemed like the whole town was on edge, with people stopping to stare at the trio of cruisers escorting an armored transport van full of Hunter Gear. Every head in the station turns when they walked in, and a few hands went straight for their pistols, but nobody drew. 

"It's alight," Michael called, his thick southern accent drawling out the words. "I'ma Hunter, and I got my license right here." He pulled out his badge and held it up for everyone to see, and kept his other hand up and away from his own gun. 

Vallarie did the same, and held up her permit for everyone. Everyone nodded and headed back to what they were doing, and Agent McCall invited himself into the Stilinski's office. The girl looked far too young to be having a Hunter Permit, and he thought Stilinski was a reckless idiot for letting a kid be a part of the investigation. Derek and Chris both looked up from the map they were going over when they came into the office. Chris looked relieved, and Derek scented the air and tillted his head incredulously at the girl that just came in. She smelled like leather, gunpowder, and perfume. And something else....

"I don't know what you're thinking Stilinski," McCall started before anyone could speak. He pointed an accusing finger at both the Sheriff and then Michael, "That girl should be in school, working on her SAT's, she shouldn't be here. Why does she even have a permit? This is ridiculous!" He threw his hands up in the air, his irritation wafting through the room along with some of his Alpha scent. 

"She's also an omega," Derek said flatly, looking her dead in the eye. For beta's or alpha's, looking someone of a different rank was usually taken as a challenge, if they didn't know each other, or a sign of familiarity if they knew each other well. when a beta or alpha looked an unfamiliar omega in the eye it was a warning, and usually led to the omega turning away and leaving. So far Stilies was the only omega who would look him straight in the eye. Apparently this omega would too, because she only raised any eyebrow at him.

"Werewolf, nose give you that, or did your great big eyes let you read my permit through the walls?"


End file.
